Bayonetta X One Piece: The Lumen Sage in the New World
by SuperLuxray
Summary: The Straw Hats Pirates are being invited to a funeral but it was interrupted by angels but they are invisible except two Umbra Witches who have to power to create a portal to fight these angels with the help of the Straw Hats. Join Bayonetta and Straw Hats on a new adventure to take out a Secretive Lumen Sage, and face new enemies, marines and pirates like never before! LuffyXNami
1. Prolonge

Bayonetta X One Piece: The Lost Lumen Sage of the New World!  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Bayonetta. They belong to Oda and Kamiya.  
A/N: This Is my first Bayonetta X One Piece Crossover. I'm doing that style where most authors uses, so if you like it. Then I'm will be happy. Enjoy the story! It also takes place in the ending of Bayonetta 1 but she's still using the same outfit and also Post-Timeskip. Rated M for Profanity and Sexual Themes, and Massive Action!

It is a cool and beautiful night, where the full-moon shines. It brings down upon the ship Thousand Sunny, where it is the home of the infamous Straw Hats Pirates. The Straw Hats are having a beautiful sleep.

Then the morning shines upon our favorite pirates, as Nami was the first to get up, as she stretched her arms as she looked at the sun as she knew its going to be a good day-

" ~ White Handkerchief, don't let him find you!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled the 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro.

"~Run away~"

"Damn it, it's morning already and Brook is still singing that song!" said the "Sniper King" Usopp

"ZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZ meat…..ZZZZzzzzZZZZZZ….."

"Hey forget Brook's singing! It's Luffy's snoring we gotta worry about!" yelled the 'Cotton Candy Lover' Chopper.

After that interruption, the Straw Hats started eating breakfast, looking tired due to Brook's singing and Luffy's snoring. As usual, 'Straw Hat' Luffy started grabbing his friends' breakfast while they defended their food. It was as usual.

After breakfast, the Straw Hats started doing their usual activities.

Nami and the Archaeologist Nico Robin started sunbathing at the upper deck of Sunny.

'Black Leg' Sanji is making drinks for 'his' ladies.

Zoro is lifting weights.

Chopper started making a new medicine recipe.

Usopp is fishing while thinking about a new story.

'Cyborg' Franky started building a new weapon for his future attacks.

And last but not least, Monkey D. Luffy, started in his favorite spot, the figurehead.

While they're doing their usual activites, the wind started breezing and the letter flew due to the wind's currents as Nami was the first to saw it. As she got up and picked the letter up. Then she read it, then called out her crewmembers.

"Hey guys, get your asses over here!" shouted Nami as the other Straw Hats approached her. "I've found this letter, and I think it's for us."

"Do you know who sent it?" asked Usopp.

She checked at the end of the letter but she responded "It doesn't say but I think it's an invitation."

"I think someone wants to invite us over for meat!" said Luffy.

Usopp shouted, "Obviously I think someone might be stupid enough to send us an invitation for something you like!"

"Nami, it's a invitation to a…funeral." Said Robin

Then the others grew quiet just as Robin said the word, Funeral.

Then Luffy said quietly, "Robin…do you think it's for Ace…"

Robin said, "No, Ace died two years, it already has his funeral. There's no way that he has a funeral now. It's for someone else but who?*

"It's for an old friend of mine." Then the Straw Hats turned around and saw a man who has dark skin where clothes that was created by him as he was wearing sunglasses. As the Straw Hats prepared to battle this man, the man raised his hands in defense and said, "If you wondering who I am, I'm just an acquaintance of an old friend. So I see you have this letter in your hand, good so you know what's going to happen. Ain't that right."

Sanji yelled, "What the hell are you talking about, you shitty bastard!"

The man answered, "You're invited to a funeral of my old friend, Bayonetta. I'm surprised she even invited pirates. Anyway, I'm your guide, and I'm taking you to my universe." This heard Luffy as he has stars in his eyes as he responded, "Wow, you can do that?!"

"That's right, with my powers, I can take you to any universe you desire but at a cost." Said the man

By the word "cost", Nami knew she had to pay a huge fortune to travel to a new universe.

"Wait, just give us a minute to think about it." said Nami as the group huddled. "What do you think we should do?"

Usopp responded, "Well we got no other choice right, besides this is the chance what we're waiting for."

"Or else this guy is just bluffing, he couldn't possibly create a portal just for us." suggested Zoro.

"Hey in case, you're wondering, Moss-head, he's giving us an opportunity of a lifetime besides I'm going to meet beautiful women!" said Sanji as he swooned left and right.

"Guys focus! We need to decide whether we want to go or not, it's up to Luffy." Said Nami.

Luffy closed his eyes as he started sitting down and thinking about the decision. Then he pulled his usual toothy grin, and responded, "We're doing it, besides it's going to be a new adventure!" Then he turned around, and faced Rodin. "We're decided to go with you."

The man started taking out a cigar as he smokes it and smirks as he said, "You've made a pretty choice, kid, now since you have a different kind of cash in this universe, how about….1 million berri."

As Nami widen her eyes and yelled, "1 MILLION BERRI! THAT'S SNEAKY!"

"You've made your choice, either you're gonna pay the damn money or I'm gonna leave and never come back!" yelled the man as he simply made a threat.

Nami shivered about this, then she gave up as she gives the 1 million berri to the man.

"Good, so you're not so cheap after all. So I suggest you people get ready, because you might need it on our little trip." Said the man

Luffy said, "Alright! Let's pack up!" *then he went to men's quarter room and gathered his stuff as the others started packing up too.

Then after a few minutes, they got what they needed as the man started speaking, "Alright, since it's your first time doing this, you might want to grab something you need on this trip, because this will be a bumpy ride, unless you have some boost that can sail smoothly during our ride."

Franky responded, "Don't worry! You're speaking to the shipwright of this ship! SUPER! *As he does his usual pose!*

'This group is amusing, this is going to be interesting.' Thought the man

"Excuse me sir, what do we do now?" asked Brook.

The Man answered, "First we're going to open the sails so that the directions that I going to tell you will be easy in no time. And also, when we arrive we're going straight to the funeral."

Nami ordered, "Guys, open the sails!" As Happily Sanji and Zoro opened the sails as the wind current started to blow.

"Good, time to work on my magic as well* said the man as he reached out his hand and circulate his hand that releases portal for the Straw Hats to go in.

The Childish Trio looked at the portal with stars on their eyes. "WOW SO COOL!"

"Seems like they're enjoying this…this group is really interesting indeed, alright, it's almost time!" said the man

"Franky, get ready for the Coup De Burst!" shouted Nami

Franky said, "Alright! Everyone grab anything you can find!"

As Franky ordered, the Straw Hats began grabbing on the rails as they looked at the man.

"Hope ya'll ready, cause it's about to be a bumpy ride." Said the man "We're ready"

"SUPER! COUP DE BURST!"

As the ship began soaring to the skies, the Straw Hats held on as tight and closed their eyes as they can while the man stands there, smoking his cigar. As the ship finally got in the portal, the Straw Hats opened the eyes and looked at the sky, as they looked around and saw several cities.

"We've…made it." Said Nami silently

As the Sunny still flew towards the right direction as the Straw Hats saw the cities.

(Cue the "Let's Dance, Boys!" track)

"Pirates, welcome to my universe"

As the Childish Trio looks at the skyscrapers, buildings, and vehicles, Luffy's eyes became stars as he looks at a statue.

"WOW! A Statue!"

Then Nami looked at all the shops in this district as her eyes turned Belli Eyes as she looks at the casinos!

"Amazing! With these type of Casinos, I'll be rich in no time! "Exclaimed Nami

"If you do that, then the people think you're bankrupting them with your belli. Our cash are different than yours." said the man.

Then Nami got quiet as she sat in a corner depressed. "Different…cash…no fair…" exclaimed Nami quietly.

Robin approached the man. "Thank you for taking us to a funeral Mr…." said Robin.

The Man said, "Rodin, m'am. Call me Rodin."

Then as the Straw Hats still looked at the cities with awe, they arrived at the funeral where they met Enzo a guy who recently owes Rodin massive debts. Then the Straw Hats stood and watched the coffin as Rodin and Enzo say their prayers while a nun is reading the book about God.

"Well, no rest for the wicked." said Enzo. "But at least she's in peace, back to the box she came from. And I'm gonna have to find a new racket to line my pockets. No Bonus for old Enzo this time. As fuckin' usual…"

Then the Childish Trio approached the coffins, as they looked at it.

"Wow, I never knew how…depressing it was for them." exclaimed Usopp.

"yeah, such seeing a person in a coffin…it's gonna make me cry." Said Chopper

Nami said, "I wonder what made her to die like this…"

"You know how it works with witches, Pirates. They made a deal with the devil, and when they die, the devil gets his due." Said Rodin

By this, Nami was shocked! "She was…a witch?!"

Luffy's eyes started to become like stars! "COOL! A WITCH! DOES SHE GOT MANY POWERS?!" asked Luffy.

Rodin responded, " She got powers, but not any powers in which you folks suspected, she has the power of darkness and made a deal with the devil, if she die…"

"Then she goes to hell, then the devil gets his due. Whatever she died, she made a good death." said Zoro.

"Yeah such a beautiful lady dies like that, it's very unforgiving." said Sanji as he lights a cigarette.

Rodin responded, "That's right, ya get sucked down into hell, and wondering around scared shitless for eternity. Kinda comes with the territory."

"Why are you tellin' us this?! Is this not what we're standing here, praying for her soul to rest in peace!?" exclaimed Enzo. "I better not out there catchin' a fucking cold if these prayers don't mean nothing!" As he turned away, Rodin hugs him in a manly way.

"It's nice to think your prayers are worth a damn, isn't it? You make a killing exploiting her." said Rodin. "Hell, you never know, she might be lonely and come back to haunt your ass!"

As Enzo got off of Rodin and said, "Haunt me?! Hell can keep her then"

Nami and Robin watched Enzo and Rodin with uninterested eyes.

"This fat guy is really heartless sometimes." said Nami.

Robin responded, "Well, you got to hand it to Rodin, he jokes at him sometimes into making that guy heartless."

Then the Straw Hats turned around and saw a bunch of Rosemary flowers and met the Handsome one, Luka. He says his final words for her. " I said I never give up chasing you… I just never thought the chase would end like this." said Luka as he puts the Rosemary bushes down. "Rosemary. You said it was a demon repellent. It might help you on the road ahead… " As he gave his last kiss on her, he walks away until he was stopped by Sanji.

"You'd loved her, haven't you." said Sanji.

Luka responded, "Yeah, she knew how to party in her own style. Thanks." As he walks away, the light shines in the sky as everybody (excluding the nun) looked up, especially the Monster Trio.

"Something wrong…" said Luffy.

"Hey…hey…" said Enzo as he tugged Rodin's sleeves. "Wait a second!? What the hell are they coming down here to get her for?!"

"Luffy…" exclaimed Zoro.

Luffy responded, "Yeah, I sensed them too."

As the nun closed her book, she spoke, "Of course they've come for the prize they're been seeking all along." As Luka turned around and recognized her face.

"Holy shit! You're…" exclaimed Luka.

*Then suddenly the nun released a Umbra sign and jumped in the sign and saw the Angels flying at her*

"Hey old man, mind releasing that sign for us?!" asked Luffy.

As Rodin smokes his cigar, he responded, "Fine, but if you die, I'm gonna have to come back down there and get yo' asses back here." As he snaps his fingers and released a sign as the Monster Trio jumped up as they entered as they looked up and saw the angels.

"Cool! Angels!" responded Luffy as his eyes turned into stars.

"I never thought that angels were this ugly." Said Zoro.

"If you have a problem, Moss-head, you could back out."

"Not a chance, Dartbrow, I've been waiting an opportunity to face a new challenge like this." Exclaimed Zoro as he prepared his swords in battle.

As the angels were getting closer to the nun and the Monster Trio, **WHAM! BAM! WHAM! **As the nun punched an angel, kicked another angel and chops another as she slams them to the ground. **CRASH! **As the nun landed to the ground, she complained on her outfit.

"This looks ridiculous on me." said the Nun, as she took off her nun outfit and has a red body suit made by the clothing line "d'arc" with a button design starting from the left side of her chest down to her right heel. "Swear, this is the last time I cosplay." complained the woman as she pulled out her All 4 One guns and put her glasses up her forehead.

As Sanji saw her, he has hearts in his eyes. He responded, "MELLORINE!"

"Hey Casonova, if you're done lollygagging, get a move, we've got angels coming in our way!" said Zoro as he and Luffy started charging at the angels. **SLASH! SWOOSH! SLASH! SLASH! **Zoro slashed the angels with his Three Swords. As he starts spinning around, **SWOOSH! SLASH! **He slashed three angels.

"Gum-Gum Rifle!"

Luffy twists his arms around as he stretched his arm behind him then hits the angels with close range, **WHAM!**, the angels spew blood as they died. Then he saw the angels flying towards him, as he stretches his arm back.

"GUM-GUM PISTOL!"

**WHAM!** Luffy throws a devastating punch at an angel as it was flew away as fast. "I haven't forgot about you guys yet!" Then Luffy stretches his leg,

"GUM-GUM WHIP!"

**WHAM! **Then Luffy kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple angels around him.

Sanji charged at a angel as it tried to spear him but he dodges using the spear's pole while getting his leg sparking as he spins around using his left leg. **WHOOSH! **He heats up his left leg, adding extreme heat to the impact of his kicks.

"DIABLO JAMBE!"

**WHAK-WHAK-WHAK-WHAK! **He pulled multiple kicks at the angels making it's blood spur out of his body. Then he turned around and saw multiple angels flying towards him. **LEAP! **Sanji leaped into the air.

"EXTRA HACHIS!"

**WHAK-WHAK-WHAK-WHAK! **He launches a barrage of flaming kicks at multiple angels. Then he leaped into the air, and launches an devastating attack.

"BEIN CUIT: GRILL SHOT!"

**SPINS! **Then Sanji spins around slightly. **WHAK! **He delivers a strong back flaming kick at the angel, as it flying out crashing other angels as they died.

**SPIN! BAM! BAM! **Jeanne spins slightly and shot two angels at different directions and sent the angels flying out at different tombs. **BAM! BAM! BAM! **She fired three shots at an angel then she spins around and fired at the angel's head.

Meanwhile, the Straw Hats looked around endlessly, seeing the ground breaks slightly while Enzo is holding Rodin's leg for safety. Then Rodin looked at the coffin and spoke, "You hear that? That's your cue."

Usopp yelled, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Nami shouted, "What's going on?!"

"Seems like your friends are fighting God's messengers." said Rodin.

Chopper yelled, "ANGELS?!"

Usopp yelled, "You're kidding right, angels?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU STUPID?! THEY'RE FUCKING REAL?!" yelled Enzo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Usopp, "THEY'RE REAL?!"

"It can't be." said Robin,

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I hope Luffy and the others are alright." said Brook.

Then Luka looked at the coffin seriously.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! **Jeanne shot another angel in the head while she spins and shot another.

"Will you hurry up?! Don't tell me you fell asleep in that thing again!" shouted Jeanne.

**WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! **Luffy pulled three punches at three angels. **WHOOSH! WHAM! **Then Luffy kicks the angels in a circle.

**WHAK-WHAK-WHAK-WHAK-WHAK! **Sanji unleashes a barrage of kicks at multiple angels.

"SELLE!"

**SPIN! WHAK-WHAK-WHAK! **Then he spins around in the opposite direction and delivers and barrage of fast kicks at many angels at the same time.

"WHAT THE-"

An Angel interrupted him with a stab but Zoro dodges. **SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! **Andslashes the the angel into pieces.

"-HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! DON'T TELL SHE'S-"

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! **Zoro slashed the small group of angels.

Meanwhile, Enzo then realized the whole thing.

"Hey! What the… You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." shouted Enzo. "You're tellin' me she's…"

"Nami, the skies are getting dark." said Franky as he pointed to the sky which everyone looked up and saw the dark clouds coming in.

"No way, it can't be. Robin-" said Nami.

"I know, she's still alive." said Robin.

As four angels landed to the ground, surrounded the coffin, a huge burst of energy destroyed the coffin, leading to the door of the coffin to destroy when it bashes Rodin's head but he didn't feel a thing except Enzo who is on the ground while looked at the destroyed coffin.

(Cue the "Fly Me to the Moon")

"UN-BE-FUCKING-LIEVABLE!" yelled Enzo.

As each of the Straw Hats looked at the destroyed coffin in a shocked expression especially Usopp and Chopper which his eyes are bulging and his jaws hit the ground.

Then the woman landed into a tomb, as the sky turned back to normal as it was…the one…and only…BAYONETTA!

"Morning!" shouted Bayonetta. "What's with shoving me into this filthy old casket?! And next time, some air holes would be nice. Fewer worms, ideally."

Then Jeanne jumped to a tomb next to Bayonetta.

"Save the chitchat for later. We've got work to do." said Jeanne.

"Don't forget about me too!" said Luffy as he landed a tomb next and behind Bayonetta and Jeanne. "Besides, it looks like fun!"

Jeanne pulled out a lollipop and looked to the right while Bayonetta looked to the left. And Luffy just laughs as he cracks his knuckles, and gets ready to go full out.

"Mellorine!" said Sanji as he slightly has a nosebleed.

"You're really frustrating sometimes, Casanova." said Zoro as he put his third sword in his mouth as he prepared himself.

"At least I don't have a hair that looks like a salad" said Sanji as he cracks his neck and prepared himself.

"I'll cut you later, but now, we've got to deal with these things."

The five warriors starts fighting the angels in their own style.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! **Bayonetta fired a barrage of bullets at multiple angels then she spins and shot another one, she flips while using her guns on her feet and shot two angels coming at her. She landed to the ground and put her hand in one stand and uses her feet to releases a barrage of bullets all around her, mercilessly killing small groups of angels.

Meanwhile, Enzo was dodging the invisible bullets with little effort while the Straw Hats still looking at the massive damages to the tombs.

Nami said, "Hope those three idiots be able to pay all of this."

Robin said, "Don't worry, they're fine unless they're been killed.

"YOU'RE SCARING US ROBIN!" yelled Usopp.

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! **Zoro slashes a number of angels. **SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SLASH! **Then Zoro swung around and killed small groups of angels with one slash.

"SELLE: SPECTRE!"

**WRAK-WRAK-WRAK-WRAK! **Then he used this momentum and uses his flaming kick to give the angels a devastating kick.

"COLLIER SMASH!"

**LEAP! **Sanji leaped into the air. **WRAK! **Then he sends a dangerous kick to the Angel's neck that send the Angel flying to many angels while boosting the extreme heat to it as it burns the other angels, then the angels send flying to the wall, automatically destroyed the wall.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! **Jeanne released a barrage of bullets at many angels then she shot two angels in different directions then shot two more in opposite directions. Then she kicked a angel then shot two bullets in its head using her kick. Then she grabs a tomb and threw it at two angels which the two catched, then Jeanne jumped to the tomb and released a barrage of bullets at the angels.

**WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! **Luffy kicked multiple angels using his Gum-Gum Abilities.

"GEAR THIRD!"

Then he stretched his arms and uses Armament Haki to enhance his attack.

"GUM-GUM ELEPHANT GATLING!*

**WHAM! **Then he releases a barrage of heavily enforced punches, immediately killing all angels that he punched.

Still using his Gear Third Technique, he uses an attack.

"GUM-GUM GIGANT WHIP!"

As Luffy kicks his giant leg in a wider circle and strikes the rest of the angels as they received massive damage.

Then the five looked around, seeing that the angels are gone. But they thought wrong, as they encountered an Applaud.

"Etch, look at the size of that thing." said Zoro.

"Yeah, it looks very pissed off at us." said Sanji

Bayonetta said, "It may looks pissed off at first but then when you get used to them, it's much easier."

"Easier said than done! But can we keep it." asked Luffy.

"NO!" yelled Sanji and Zoro.

Jeanne said, "Well, it seems like we've better hurry up and get our job done for the day." As the five prepared for this beast, they started charging at the beast. Zoro was the first to attack.

**LEAP! SWOOSH! **Zoro leaped towards the attacking beast.

"PURGATORY ONI GIRI!"

**SLASH! SLASH! **Then Zoro uses his lightning-fast slash at the Applaud Torso, making the effect of this attack leaves an X-Shaped stream of blood.

"My Turn!"

**LEAP! **Sanji leaped into the air and uses Sky Walk as he rushes towards the creature's back while using his Diablo Jambe.

"POELE A FRIERE: SPECTRE!"

**WRAK-WRAK-WRAK-WRAK-WRAK-WRAK-WRAK! **Sanji uses his flaming leg to perform multiple kicks at the Applaud's back, leaving the effect of a scarred back which makes the Applaud go forth a few steps then it was met by Bayonetta and Jeanne.

Bayonetta said, "Let's go, Jeanne!"

Jeanne said, "I know, Cereza!"

Bayonetta and Jeanne used Wicked Weave to summon the massive fists of Madama Butterfly and Madama Styx. **WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!** they used a coordinated attack to punch the Applaud multiple times. **WWWHAM! **Then they used one last punch at the Applaud which it backs down a few steps then it looked up and saw Luffy in the air using his Gear Third.

"TAKE THIS!" yelled Luffy as he stretches his arm and uses the Armaments Haki to enhance the attack.

"GUM-GUM ELEPHANT GUN!"

**WHAM!** Luffy launches his attack at the Applaud with great destructive power, pushing the Applaud to the exact spot.

"BIAH MICMA!"

**WHIP! CRACKLE! CRACKLE! **Bayonetta summons the Iron Maiden with her pose to stall the angel (and making Sanji nosebleed.) When the angel looks back, she kicks the angel into the iron maiden's spike lined-chamber. As the angel tried to break free, the maiden shuts its door and comically burps from the meal before exploding.

"COOL!" shouted Luffy as he landed to the ground.

The five fighters have done their duty. As Jeanne and Bayonetta opened the portal with their combined powers, the five headed back to other side. As the Straw Hats saw their friends looking beaten, Jeanne and Bayonetta got out pretty easy.

But the battle is not over yet, as in the New World, an island where it is infested with Laguna. In a castle where it is rebuilt to someone's image. In a dark throne room, a man sensed the presence of two witches, in which he got up as he reveals yellow-golden eyes with green pupils, revealing a Sage of the Light.

End of Prologue!

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I will probably update a chapter every other day but I'm not giving up being an author yet. My inspirations has not failed me yet! But hey, I did this for all of you and your enjoyment. Well, I see you guys later! And I hope you have a good summer!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Bayonetta X One Piece: The Lumen Sage in the New World  
I don't own Bayonetta or One Piece. They belong to Sega and Oda.

Previously, The Straw Hats arrived in another universe as they got a invitation to a funeral from someone they don't know. As they arrived at the Universe and the funeral, thanks to a man named Rodin. They met Enzo, and Luka but they didn't know who the nun is. But then they were attacked by Angels from God's Domain, as the nun started going to a parallel universe where no one can't see her, as she revealed herself to be Jeanne, an Umbra Witch whose powers are unknown, where the Monster Trio finally came and started facing the Angels in combat. Where the angels were almost to the coffin, an dark energy burst from the Coffin and then it's revealed that Bayonetta was alive, an umbra witch who has the Left Eye, one of the Eyes of the World. As they defeated the Angels, they've returned to the human world where everybody was relieved that they're okay but what the Straw Hats didn't know that the two witches are Umbra.

Chapter I: The Beginning…

In the Gates of Hell, the Pirates and the Witches took refuge and took a break, Usopp was telling Luffy and Chopper fake stories, while Zoro took a nap. Then Robin, Nami, Bayonetta, and Jeanne was listening to Rodin's statement.

"These assholes know how to get attention, even the reports are piling up. That means that the angels are scarce in this universe." said Rodin.

"Is that so?" said Bayonetta.

"It's been easier and easier for us to kill them since you two finally destroyed Jublieus." said Rodin, "And with that, it's gonna get harder for you pirates pretty soon."

"But what do you mean by that?" asked Robin.

Then Rodin positioned the bottles into a triangle as he explained to the ladies.

"The Laguna, the Marines, and finally the Pirates. The Laguna has been terrorizing your universe since Jublieus was destroyed. Most of the pirates were really jackasses but the only pirates that I have to rely on are the Straw Hats Pirates themselves." explained Rodin.

Nami finally understands and answered, "I get it, so you want us to get rid of the angels for you. It's that it."

"That's right." said Rodin, "But you can't handle the Angels yourselves without a big help. Isn't that right, Bayonetta?"

"Rodin, if you talking about me going with those pirates then forget it, I've got my own problems right now." said Bayonetta, "And besides things have been gotten peaceful in the last few days."

As Jeanne sighs deeply and says, "Cereza, their universe are being terrorizing right now, and also don't forget that if they're not the kind of pirates that you've heard of stories."

Bayonetta thought about as she thought about how are the angels changed their target on her and went after the Straw Hats' Universe. But if she reject Rodin's offer, then their universe may be infested of Laguna. Now she sighs and went back to reality.

"All right, I'll go, but there's better be new weapons by the time I bring back something special or I'll…how do you Americans say it again…oh yes…bust a cap on yo' ass…" said Bayonetta as Nami and Usopp flinched at her threat at Rodin but he shrugged it off and responded, "Right on baby, right on.."

In a quick second, Rodin summoned a huge wad of money and gave them to Nami.

"Since you pirates are here, here's a huge amount of money that you need. Just spend it all you want as long as you don't cause any trouble on this town." said Rodin as Nami snatched the huge wad of money off of Rodin's hand as she started counting it in a quick second and turned back to face Rodin.

"This cash is different. Why can't we use our money?" asked Nami.

"Your money doesn't work on this universe. If you use that, they would think that as counterfeit and you will probably be arrested in a few minutes. So I would suggest you use that cash for now, I heard there are some new dresses that would look fit on your bodies, how about you try it?" said Rodin.

This caught Nami's eye and started splitting $500 in each crew member and about to split money to Bayonetta and Jeanne until she saw Rodin giving huge wads of money to the two witches.

"HEY NO FAIR, WHY ARE YOU GIVING THEM MONEY?!" yelled Nami as she pointed at the three.

"I've known Bayonetta for years before you were even born, if you have a problem with it, you can always talk to Me." said Rodin as he showed Nami his demonic eyes at her, glaring her intensely.

Nami then shut her yap quick, and started feeling slightly depressed as she walked back to her. "Let's just go, just be careful and don't cause trouble." said Nami.

"Right!" said the Straw Hats.

Then the rest left right away, leaving just Rodin and Enzo who was sleeping for no reason. Rodin saw the two margarines just sitting there, and spoke to Enzo.

"Enzo, these are going in your debt…" said Rodin as he drank two margarines, "You deadbeat fat piece of shit!" as he put down the glass as he made a small quake and made Enzo dropped out of his chair. While Brook and Franky laughs at Enzo's embarrassment while Chopper is making another Rumble Ball for his Monster Form.

Then at the Boys' location, they're at a small shopping mall. As Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp were in their separate ways as Zoro was going to Swords Shop while Sanji were in a grocery store while Usopp were in a pawn shop while Luffy as always were at a restaurant as they have an all you can eat buffet event that Luffy was very interested in.

At Zoro's location, he's checking out some swords that can be very useful for future battles.

"Hey what's this sword called." asked Zoro.

The Shopkeeper said, "it's the Oni jugara, an ancient sword that the demon himself created thousands of years ago. You're very interested in that, aren't you?"

Zoro answered, "Yeah."

Meanwhile at Sanji's location, he's got out from the store and grabbing several groceries bags.

"This may be enough to last a whole month while on sea." said Sanji, "while I'll make the most delicious yet beautiful desserts that Nami Swan, Robin Chwan and Bayonetta Chwan will taste in the whole world!" As he eyes turned into hearts then he started having a nosebleed from having thought about the Three Women in front of public.

*Meanwhile, Usopp is buying ingredients at a store somewhere west.*

Usopp saw something and went to see the shop keeper. He said "Hey, what's this ball?" He shows the shop keeper a purple ball that has a mark of a skull plant.

Shop keeper: Oh, this ball is so unique; it can help you destroy many enemies in your way. This ball is called the Uranic Curse of Death. Its special power is that a Spider of Death appears as it uses a curse on their enemies as it dies quicker than it used to.

Usopp: Really?! *Then he thought about, he decided to buy it and said, "I'll buy a supply of the Uranic Curse of Death" As he handed the cash to the Shop Keeper.

As for Luffy, in an expensive restaurant, ate many meat, dishes, desserts, and also drank many sodas which he never tasted before.

Luffy said with his mouth full of food, "More dishes please?!"

As the manager of the restaurant starts biting his fingernails, he said, "If he keeps it up, he'll eat every food in my restaurant, IN MY RESTAURANT?!" Then he starts pacing as his waiters and waitresses keeps giving Luffy more dishes.

Meanwhile at the women's location, Bayonetta and Nami went to a clothes shop while Jeanne and Robin went to a library. At the Clothes' shop, Bayonetta and Nami are checking out on new fashion clothes. "I've never seen this kind of fashion before." said Nami as she is checking out on a navy blue blouse shirt with pockets on the waste. She turned around and looks at Bayonetta who is checking out on a short black dress which has sparkles all over it. Nami looked at Bayonetta's eyes as her eyes looks…odd.

She turned around and asked, "So how long are you a witch?"

Bayonetta turned around, and responded, "Well, aren't you a little young to be asking witches questions? Just to let you know I've been a witch before you was even born, people like you should mind their own damn business and just forget those questions."

Then Nami turned around as she yelled, "Hey that's just not right! Just because you're a witch, doesn't mean you can look down to people!"

Bayonetta just calmly took that, and said, "Well aren't you a feisty one, no wonder I saw that look on your face when you see that captain of yours."

Nami widen his eyes and turned away from Bayonetta. Bayonetta raises an eyebrow and starts walking towards Nami. "Bloody hell, you are…but why…"

"I don't know…somehow I've developed THOSE feelings for him, even though I don't show it, I've still…" said Nami.

Nami developed those feelings for Luffy since the crew got back together, after leaving Fishman Island, Nami suddenly started developing her feelings for Luffy as she thought about the events that happened including Luffy and she. It started in Arlong Park when Luffy said those words to her.

"_NAMI! YOU ARE MY FRIEND!"_

Nami cried back then, not because the freedom of her village, the burden of her village, but for _him..._as she felt like her heart just fluttered but she ignored it. Then she thought about the time when she was kidnapped by Enel who tried to make her his bride until Luffy show up and saves her from Enel, after Luffy defeated him using his Gum Gum Golden Rifle, Nami's feelings changed even more but she ignored it even further. Until now, Nami thought about the times she had with Luffy.

She turned back to Luffy and admits, "Yes it's true, I do love Luffy but not as a friend but…something even more…"

Bayonetta heard everything as she sighs deeply. "I'm sorry…I didn't know that…" said Bayonetta as she sighs again, "Augh! I'm going to regret this…but I'll-" then Bayonetta was interrupted by an small quake on this area as they are trying to regain their balance but due to the quake, they're wobbling.

The quake stops as the two ladies regains their balance, and looks around.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Bayonetta as she turned around and saw the smoke. She turned serious as she grabs Nami's hand and creates the portal to the other world. The world is just the same but it's different, there are no people but only objects and technology. Nami looks around to see this new discovery as she gasps in astonish.

"If Robin would see this, she'll be pleased. No people around here…only objects, and buildings…" said Nami as she turned around and speaks, "No wonder you're a witch!" then her joy stops as she saw Bayonetta looking down to something.

"Bayonetta, what is it you're looking at." Said Nami as she walks to the same spot next to Bayonetta, then she widens her eyes and gasps at the look of this.

Then the ground has been ruptured as its trying to say…

Your Universe will be Ours!

Nami gasped at the sight of the message while Bayonetta reacts to this, calmly.

"Seems like our friends sent a message" Bayonetta said as she senses something as she sighs and turned to face Nami, "Well my friend, do you know how to use combat with that weapon of yours?"

As Nami stopped gasping and responded, "Uh, yeah, why?" then she gasped at the sight of something so terrible that she never even see something before.

Bayonetta said, "Because you'll never know when monsters might show up, especially…* As the Angels of Laguna crept behind her slowly. She shouted, "…THESE MONSTERS!" She jumped and pulled out her Scarborough Fair.

**BAP! BAP! BAP! **She shoots three Angels by the bullets of her Scarborough Fair. **BAP! BAP! BAP! BAP! BOP! **She fired four bullets at another Angel until another one tries to ambush her from behind her.

"STORM CLOUD ROD!"

**BZZT! ZAP! **Nami makes a long chain of dark clouds, then swings the chain of dark clouds at Bayonetta, zapping every angels that are within range of it. As Bayonetta turns around, she saw Nami holding her Sorcery Clima-Tact, ready to battle.

"Well, aren't we a little surprise!" shouted Bayonetta as she shot an angel next to her, "Let's just hope you're in for the next treat."

Nami said, "You're on!"

**BOP! BOP! BOP! SMACK! **Nami uses one of her fighting techniques to defeat 5 angels, then Another Angel tries to attack but was shot by Bayonetta using her foot.

**BAP! BAP! BAP! BAP! **Bayonetta shot another angel while she headlocks one of the angels and shot two bullets at two angels. Then she spins, stops and shot the angel that she headlocked.

Nami then spins her Clima-Tact as she uses this to hit two of the Laguna then she jumps and kicks an angel's head off. Then she saw other angels coming towards her as she starts creating a technique.

"THUNDER STORM SHOCK!"

**BZZT! CLACK! **Nami creates a thundercloud which evaporates and creates more dark clouds to surround her enemies. Then she took a swing of her Clima-Tact, and the thunder shoots out and zaps all of the angels, until the angels are destroyed, Bayonetta and Nami thought that they were done until more angels appeared but this time with Dear and Decorations.

"Well, seems like this party has to end, what do you think, Little Girl?" said Bayonetta as she gets in her battle stance.

Nami took a good look at Bayonetta and finally realized what Bayonetta is fighting for. Not just for her entertainment but for her survival.

Then finally she said, "Yeah, let's go!"

Nami smirks at Bayonetta as she gets in her battle stance with Bayonetta. As two women stood in their battle stance together side by side, the Angels of Laguna starts rushing.

**BAP! BAP! BAP! BAP! **Bayonetta shot each Dear and Decorations with her hands and feet of the guns.

**BOP! BOP! BOP! **Nami disarms the Affinity's weapon and disrupts its balance as Nami swings the Affinity with her Clima-Tact. Then she clashes with another Affinity, then she kicks it, and smacks it in the head, while she runs to the other section.

**WHOP! BAP! WHAM! BAP! BAP! BAP! BAP! **Bayonetta hits Affinity with a punch, kick, another punch, then pulls out a barrage of punches then she uses her Wicked Weaves to summon Madama Butterfly's Fist to punch the angel into the face as it crashes to other angels. Then she releases a barrage of bullets out of her guns of her hands and feet as she kills many Affinities, and Dear and Decorations.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! **Nami smacked another Affinity with her Clima-Tact while she kicks another Affinity with her heel. Then she clashes with another Affinity as it slowly overpowers her then she spins and pointed her Clima-Tact at it.

"Sucking Cyclone Gust Sword!"

**BLIP! **A small bubble forms at the tip facing the Affinity and the other angels behind it. **POP! WHOOSH! **The bubble pops as it sucks the Affinities into the Clima-Tact. **…WHOOSH! **Then it shoots out a pressurized air as it turned into a gust which the tip sends out the Affinities as it circling the Affinities into the center of the gust as the gust turned into a cyclone as it blew out many Affinities off the area.

Then many Affinities tries to strike Nami from the air until Bayonetta saw the ambush and yelled, "LITTLE GIRL, WATCH OUT!" Nami heard her as she dodges the Affinities attack.

**BLIZZZ! STOMP! **Bayonetta uses a Wicked Weave to summon Madama Butterfly's heel to stomp the Affinities as it immediately destroyed them. Madama Butterfly's heel disappeared as Nami got up from dodging the Affinities' attack. As Bayonetta walks to Nami, as looks at her as she pulls out a lollipop and sucks it.

"Seems like they are more active than before, just when I think things are peaceful for a while," said Bayonetta as she sucks her lollipop.

Nami responded, "Yeah, if that's the case, then they might be more soon."

As Bayonetta turns around and heard what she said, she responded, "If many angels lurking around, your universe might be in danger and is about to be taken over by another... It seems like the situation just got more complicated than usual."

Nami is confused and said, "What? What are you talking about?"

"If many Angels of the Laguna is preparing operations at your universe, then it might be the hands of…the Lumen Sage."

"Lumen Sage? What is the Lumen Sage?" asked Nami.

Then Bayonetta points her Gun in gunpoint as she is looking at 21-year old woman with pure long blond hair, with a light yellow and white dress with golden heels with large caliber golden handguns that is similar to Bayonetta's Scarborough Fair, she also wears a unique Golden Witch Hat with white stripes around the hat.

"The Lumen Sages are a clan of European light follows that serves as Gods' Powerful Messengers. They are granted with power that made them equal to the Umbra Witches until that war 500 years ago. Is that right, Bayonetta?" said the woman as she looks up, revealing her golden blue eyes at Bayonetta as she glares at her.

"Who are you, and why are you siding with the Lumen Sage?" said Bayonetta as she still put the woman on gunpoint.

The Woman responded, "Do you want to know why, my friend?" then she brushes her hair back as she faces Bayonetta again, "I'm here to test your powers Bayonetta, such a shame that I have not test the rest of the Straw Hats just yet but with "Straw Hat" Luffy, "Pirate Hunter" Zoro, "Black Leg" Sanji, and also you, "Cat Burglar" Nami."

"Huh?! Why are you testing my friends' strength?!" said Nami as she pointed the tip of the Clima-Tact at the woman.

"Why should you bother anyway, you both are going to die anyway," said the Woman as with a snap several Affinities appears, "Angels, can we live without them, in ancient times when Jesus was born, many angels gave their lives to protect the son of God by the devils of Inferno. By then, it was Hell but now it was…what you say, Inferno."

"The Ancient Book said that Angels gave their lives to protect the son during the war between Heaven and Hell and all hell was broken loose, nothing can stop either side as the two sides clashed into a bloody river as many corpses' keeps piling up until they can't piled up anymore until during the many centuries ago, two clans that has created to serve God and the Satan themselves. They had a treaty in which they can't battle anymore and peace was finally returned to its natural state until the treaty broke…which made the clans very angry. That taboo that wasn't supposed to happen, in which a Lumen Sage can mate with an Umbra Witch was greatly committed, and a baby was born. And that baby was you, Bayonetta! You're the one that made this world spiral into hell."

Then Bayonetta widens her eyes as Nami gasped at the speech that the woman was given to them. Then Bayonetta turned serious and said, "You're a Lumen Sage! I thought the Lumen Sage was a male clan!"

"You've thought wrong, it was…uncontrollable fate…" said the Woman, "But now it's the present, and for that…you must die." As she prepares her battle stance which is positioning her handle on her handguns while positioning her feet into a criss-cross position on her legs, her Affinities starts getting in their battle stance.

Then Bayonetta stands, doing nothing, and closing her eyes. Then she opens her eyes and said, "You're late, Jeanne."

Then Jeanne appeared behind the woman, and elbows the woman but she dodges and kicks Jeanne but blocks with her arm, then the two woman clashes with combat, as Jeanne and the Woman kicks stimut while Jeanne punches her in the face the Woman blocks with her leg, then she does a backflip while Jeanne does a front flip to catch her, then she does a spinning kick which Woman counters it with a spinning kick also. Then they both fell to the ground, and kick each other with their two feet, as they clashed with such skill, that Nami is amazed at their advanced combat.

"If she's here, then…"

"Seis Fleur: Clutch!"

Hands appeared from the Affinities' body parts, and crush their backs as they fell to the ground. Nami turned and saw Robin crossing her arms.

"Robin!" shouted Nami as she ran to her, "How did you find us?"

"Let's just say that Jeanne uses some of her powers to bring us to another world," exclaimed Robin, "Besides if it weren't for her, you and Bayonetta would be dead, or worse."

Then Bayonetta ran to the exact spot where Jeanne and the woman was fighting, and says, "Sorry to ruin on your parade but let's rock!"

As she jumps and lands to the ground besides Jeanne and kicks the woman but the woman dodges with her back, then she punches Bayonetta but Jeanne took that hit and Bayonetta pulls a handstand and kicks her to a building in which she crashes into a wall, then she gets up and looked around, then she surprisingly uses a Wicked Weave to send a Madama Demoness's Fist to Jeanne but she counters it with her own Wicked Weave as she releases Madama Styx's Fist to clash the other fist.

Then Bayonetta saw this clash and summoned her own Wicked Weave as she summoned Madama's Butterfly's Fists as it clashed with the other fists as well, then Bayonetta and Jeanne jumps to the destroyed building to do battle with the woman, as Bayonetta pulls out a punch at the woman but the woman dodges and kicks her in the abdomen, then she spins and kicks Jeanne in the face. Bayonetta shot 5 bullets at the woman but she uses Light Speed and moves the bullets away from her, then she shot 5 bullets at Bayonetta but she uses Witch Time, and dodges the bullets. Then the woman kicks her the side of her arm, then punches the abdomen of Jeanne, as they both ricochets outside and fell to the ground.

"BAYONETTA!" yelled Robin as she threw one of the Affinity's spear at Bayonetta, in which she catches it, and uses it as her own weapon.

"Thanks!" Bayonetta said as she and Jeanne starts rushing at the woman, then she disarms her guns, then interrupts her balance, then Jeanne leaps above Bayonetta and kicks the woman in the face, then Bayonetta stabs the woman in the abdomen, then Jeanne spins elegantly and kicks the woman in the face as she crashed to the ground.

Bayonetta, walks to the woman's lifeless body. "Don't mess with the Umbra Witch" As Robin and Nami followed her, Nami asked, "Is she…? Huh?" As she watches closely, the body starts to form into a female-like angel."

Jeanne investigates the body of the Joy. "That Joy must have be a coverup for that woman!"

"That's right, Jeanne." Jeanne looked up and saw the woman standing on the crashed building as she flips her hair back." You've shouldn't have seen the look of your faces when I made a clone for my amusement."

Robin shouted, "Who are you, and why are you and those angels here in our universe."

"To strengthened our laguna by using your universe as a battlefield to fuel our soldiers' power to even more heights than before. Then we may have a chance against the two targets that destroyed Jublieous, Bayonetta and Jeanne themselves. And if you want to know who I am, I'm the Lumen Sage, Madesa!" said the Woman Madesa as she posed herself with her feet crossed and her two Golden Handguns in each of her hands, "Well, it's time to make haste at my mission, I did my part. Now I will face you Bayonetta in the Pirates' universe. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then she jumps while she smirks as the ground starts exploding underground of the women.

Meanwhile in the human world, a Umbra Portal appeared and Bayonetta, Jeanne, Nami, and Robin jumped out of the portal and Bayonetta and Jeanne both grabbed Robin and Nami and jumps to a building where in the human world, the ground explodes underground."

"These guys are not going out without a fight, do they?" Nami said.

Robin looked down at something, "As expected of the Laguna, they're very stubborn of their targets."

Jeanne sighed. "They're not getting away with this madness. What do we do now?!"

Bayonetta smirks. "If they want a fight, we'll give them one."

Then the four women looked down upon the destruction and it was the mark of the Laguna.

At Night, the Straw Hats and the Two Umbra Witches arrived at Bayonetta's mansion as she has a library, a multi-culture kitchen, and 10 amazing bedrooms with many decorations of the witches. And Bayonetta's room that involves Witch Inventions and the closet is full of Bayonetta's costumes and weapons from her adventure. And it involves Jeanne's bedroom that has color palette of Bayonetta's colors as it was red and white and the closet is full of Jeanne's costumes and weapons from her battles with Bayonetta.

Bayonetta announced, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to my beautiful mansion! Now sit down and relax for a while!"

Nami examined the living room sharply. "How did you buy all of this from Rodin?"

"Let's just say," Bayonetta said, "After (bleep)ing bunch of millionaires, I think I made myself pretty wealthy enough to buy these items. Besides I don't use it very much."

"That explains the photos you have on your closet" said Robin as she opens the closet door that has the photos of men she had sex with over 20 years.

Then quickly Bayonetta runs and shut the door behind Robin. "Let's forget about that? For now, you can stay but Let me ask you kids a question? Which one of you is the captain of this crew?"

Quietly, The Straw Hats stepped aside as Luffy was staring at him expressionlessly.

The Umbra Witch rubbed her temples and sighed. "Please tell me this buffoon isn't the captain," then she walks to Luffy and said, "Where is your captain's trench coat and where your sword is? I thought Pirate Captains were supposed to wear their trench coats and swords.

"Luffy is not any captain, witch." Bayonetta turned around for who said it, and she saw Zoro sitting, drinking sake and responded, "Those stories are true but there are some who can't. Besides without no trench coat and sword, Luffy still defeat pirates with his devil fruit abilities. So I wouldn't talk about the cap if I were you."

Bayonetta raises her eyebrow and looks at Luffy. "Devil fruits, that explains the power that he demonstrated when we were fighting the Applaud," Bayonetta said as she starts speaking to Luffy, "I think I get the picture now. You're the captain of this crew right?"

Luffy smirks and said, "Yep and you are that witch that helped us defeat those things right?"

"That's right, I know your type, you're one of those pirates that doesn't care about treasure and other legendary items. You care about your crew and will even fight to defend your crew, especially the navigator."

Nami widen her eyes if Bayonetta releases her secret about her love for Luffy.

Luffy tilted his head, confused and asked, "What are you talking about?"

The witch got his eye on Nami as she about to blush, then Bayonetta smiles and said, "I was just saying that, in order to protect your crew from the Laguna, you need me so what do you say? Will you trust me to help you get the job done?"

Then the crew started at Luffy as his eyes closed and tilted his head. Then he opened his eyes and smiled. "I'll trust you, besides you got awesome powers! Can you teach me?!" As he leans to Bayonetta, pleading with his eyes, Bayonetta pushes him away.

"If you think I let you teach one of my clan's secret powers, and then you are wrong for thing aren't you?" Bayonetta said. "Well, forget it, Umbra Witches Clan are for females only."

Then Luffy slumped. "Aw, just when I about to use those powers to power up my Gum-Gum Attacks."

Jeanne yawned and about to walk to the Library. "I'm going to your Library, Cereza, does anyone want to join me."

Robin was the first one to get up and said, "I'll join you, besides I need to read my books from the Library."

Chopper said, "I'll join too, I need to read my medical books anyway."

As the three went to the Library, Sanji help up his grocery bags and said, "I'm about to cook some dinner, It'll be finish as soon as you guys settle in.

Then after a few hours, Sanji prepares a delicious meal in Bayonetta's fancy dining table, as everyone starts sitting down as everyone were waiting for the upcoming meal that Sanji's preparing, especially Luffy as he's ready to chow down some meat. Bayonetta saw as she leans next to Brook.

"Is your captain always like this during dinner?" Bayonetta asked.

"Yes! Mister Luffy always chow down some food, even though he steals some of our food." Brook said.

Bayonetta thought, _Good. Now they have a meat-eating, rubber-stretching, captain who fights for his crew and enjoys life as if no trouble for the world. As if this day could get any better?_

"It's ready!"

Then Sanji put down a Mega Sea King Soufflé with some cooked Sea King Meat, a deluxe cheese-cake, sake for the moss-head, and freshly grape juice for everyone.

"Dig in!"

"At least you dig in, Dartbrow," shouted Zoro.

"SHUT UP, MOSS-HEAD OR YOU WANT GET ANOTHER SCAR ON YOUR EYE!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU CASONOVA!"

Then the two proceeds to battle as if they were raging a storm. Nami sat up and punched them in their noggins, as she sat back down.

Sanji with hearts in his eyes rubbed his head and turned back to normal and said, "Anyway, dig in!"

Then the crew starts eating while Bayonetta widen her eyes as she saw the crew eating the dish normally except for the captain who was eating his meat as if he was eating a giant.

"What's the matter, Miss Bayonetta?" Bayonetta turned her head to Brook who were drinking his tea and said, "This is the first time you see Mister Luffy eating meat right?"

"Yeah, but I never knew that the captain eats his meat savagely." Bayonetta said.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Well, I'm certainly think that you'll get use to the manners of our Mister Luffy, instead of that, may I see your panties?" asked Brook.

Then in a split second, Brook's head was tossed by Bayonetta and the rest of his body was thrown by Bayonetta. Then Brook's head laughed. "YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Hmph! Pervert." Bayonetta said. She saw the Mega Sea King Soufflé, cut out a piece, and took a bite out of it.

She chews the piece, gulps it, and waited. Then Bayonetta widens her eyes and put her hand on her mouth in amazement.

"Oh my God! This is bloody fantastic!" Bayonetta said as she is still biting the piece of that food. "Where did you cook such wonderful dishes?"

Sanji turned around with hearts on his eyes as he swoons to her, "Well, I made the dish perfectly just for my three women, Bayonetta Swan! I'm so ecstatic that you like it!"

Bayonetta gulped as she took another piece of the Deluxe Cheese Cake and spoke, "God, Sanji. You make terrific food!"

"I glad you like it Bayonetta!" said Luffy as he took a big bite on his Sea King Meat.

Franky shouted, "SUPER! Bayonetta the Witch is getting it down!"

The Long-Nose grinned. "Sanji makes the best food in the East Blue!"

Then later, everyone was asleep until Bayonetta in a black nightdress starts walking down the stairs to go to the bathroom and get some water until she stops, turned and said, "What are you doing here up at this time of hour."

Then she sees Robin reading a book while she sometimes stops and looks at the window to see the full moon. "The moon is beautiful." Robin said. "My mother always say that demons come out at night to lurk among the living."

"And your point?" asked Bayonetta.

"The moon indicates that the Umbra Witches uses the moon's energy to use a Umbra Clan power that let the witch's ability to use walk on walls. Since you're an Umbra Witch, you have that ability too, right?" said Robin as Bayonetta is still silent, "And you knew that Nami is in love with Luffy." Then Bayonetta was shocked as if she was struck with thunder.

Bayonetta stammered, "W-What?! How did you know?!"

"After spending time with the navigator on the ship since Alabasta, I grew used to her," admitted Robin as she flipped a page. "And since you spend time with Nami, I guess you knew too, didn't you?"

Then witch sighs and sat the recliner next to Robin, and looks at the moon. "Seems like we both know what we're going to do then."

"That's right," Robin said.

The moon shines brightly as Robin and Bayonetta looked at the moon, while they are looking the moon, the awaken Nami was eavesdropping on their conversation, and thought about their discovery of Nami's feelings for Luffy, as she closes her eyes. As went back to Luffy's room, as she looked at him, as Luffy was sleeping peacefully, as she was inches away from his face and kisses him passionately. She stops as he's still sleeping. She sighs and leaves the room but said, "I Love you, Luffy."

In the morning, in Bayonetta's room, she packed all the weapons she had during her first adventure, and packed all the clothes to spend the night. Then she grabbed her unique black with red laces suitcases, and went outside with the Straw Hats are preparing everything to leave her universe.

"Alright guys!" Nami shouted, "Sanji, prepare the sails!"

Sanji shouted, "Yes Nami Swan!"

"Franky, get ready to use the Coup De Burst as soon as Bayonetta wants you to," ordered Nami.

Franky said, "Right, Sister Nami!

"Usopp, keep an lookout on any angels you see!" ordered Nami.

Usopp shouted disappointedly, "Aye Aye, Navigator."

"Everything's ready, Luffy!"

Meanwhile, Luffy is sitting on his favorite spot as he is relaxing but he turns his head to the left and saw Bayonetta carrying her things as she saw the ship.

_Is this the ship? Seems unoriginal… _thought Bayonetta as she tossed her suitcases onto the deck of the ship.

"Cereza." Bayonetta turned around and saw Jeanne walking to her. "This adventure is going to be dangerous. You and I both know that whatever the Laguna is planning, it can't be good."

"Jeanne." Bayonetta stopped.

"Cereza, you must protect the crew out of danger. You know this stuff better than all of the Umbra Witches."

Bayonetta tilted her head and sucks on her lollipop. "You Think I can't take care of myself."

"Bayonetta, you saw what that woman can do, she has the same elements of her weapons as we do," said Jeanne as she crossed her arms. "Just in case you and the others are in trouble, call me. I'll be there in no time."

"Thank you Jeanne, take care, oh and keep an eye on Cheshire for me too, who knows what he's doing." Bayonetta said as she got in the ship.

Rodin said, "Bayonetta, make sure you come to my shop sometimes for some health items, who knows you might need it."

Bayonetta says nothing as she got on the ship.

Nami approached Bayonetta and said, "Welcome to the Thousand Sunny, Bayonetta!"

"Seems like a nice ship that is sturdy enough to keep it afloat." Bayonetta said but thought, _This is the ship that the shipwright built, seems like this crew aren't no ordinary after all. _She continued, "But I think that I'm going to get used to the ship named…."

"The Thousand Sunny, made it myself. It's really SUPA comfortable." Franky said as he approached Bayonetta.

Zoro said, "Hey! If you're done, it's time to go. Luffy!"

"LUFFY!" the Straw Hats said except Bayonetta.

Luffy got out of his favorite seat and faced his crew, then he made a toothy grin and shouted, "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!"

"You got it, Captain!" Franky said as he prepared the cannon at the back of the Thousand Sunny, Franky pulled out a Snail Transponder and announced, "Get to grab hold of anything you can think up! Because we're about to blast off!"

_This should be interesting, _thought Bayonetta as she stands there, completely fearless of that fact that Franky is about to blast off.

Rodin gave the map to Nami. "Here are the coordinates that I have on those Laguna sons of bitches, make sure you follow every instruction that the map tells you too, understand."

Nami smirks, and said, "Got it! Thanks Rodin." As she held the rail, she looks at the way to the portal.

Then the Straw Hats held on anything they can find except Bayonetta.

"COUP DE BURST!"

Then pulls the level and the ship was sent flying to the skies, then the Straw Hats were held for their lives except Bayonetta who completely unfazed at the speed that the ship was increasing flight every time.

"Now this is my kind of flight!" Bayonetta said as she shakes her hips, then chanted, "AVOIR LA DO VORE!" Then she slides and stays there until Hair starts coming out of her outfit and the hair creates a portal that accessible to another universe. She looks at the Straw Hats backwards especially Sanji as she winks at him then by the sight of that, he slightly had a nosebleed that's twice the size as a volcano but still had his grip on the rail.

"SANJI! YOU'RE HAVING A NOSEBLEED!" yelled Chopper as he saw Sanji's nosebleed.

"Then the crew entered the portal as the ship cruises smoothly through this unique space, as the Straw Hats looks at the space with awe, Bayonetta smirks as she opens another portal using her hair which the ship enters into the universe that the crew misses so much. Their universe, as the great open sea appears as Luffy and the others saw the big wide sea as Bayonetta looked at the sea with awe too.

"So this is…their universe…" said Bayonetta as ship lands back to the ocean. As the ship is intact, the Straw Hats and Bayonetta got up. As they looked around and realized that they are back in their universe again.

"We've made it back," said Robin as she looked at the bright ocean.

Nami turned to Luffy and said, "Luffy…"

Luffy turned serious and said, "Bayonetta."

The witch looked at Luffy and sighs.

Bayonetta strolled upstairs and announced, "Good, since I'm the one that knows this situation. The only reason I came with you because your universe is in danger. Hope you know what the Laguna are?"

Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and Luffy nodded.

"It's because the Laguna thinks that it's the only universe capable of the lands that appeared all over your world. And because of that, the Laguna set their places on the islands where they have their bases of operations. And because of that, the "World Government" is how you pronounce will declare the war between the pirates and the Laguna in the new place, Marineford II."

This shocked Luffy as he never would have thought that the Marines and the Laguna are about to have a war in the same spot where his brother Ace died.

"And now you know the threat, if we don't stop the Laguna and the World Government from tearing each other's throats apart, your world will soon come to an end. And so the only crew we can trust, who has the power combined together to stop this threat is you, Straw Hat Pirates. Your courage, dignity, respect, and also family will change this era around. So what do you say, will you fight to the death with the Laguna with an Umbra Witch, or will you not fight the Laguna and cause your universe to tremble to hell? It's up to the captain himself."

Then the crew turned and looked at Luffy which he has his eyes closed and sits in a criss-cross position. Then he opens his eyes and faced Bayonetta. He punches his fist in the air.

"Time to kick some major Angel ass!"

The look of the Straw Hats' faces is determination, especially Bayonetta which she pushes her glasses up with her gun and sucks another Lollipop. Then she approached next to Luffy.

"I think I beginning to respect you, Captain. You're right." Bayonetta said, "It's time to kick some major ass!"

End of Chapter II: The Beginning

The story ends with a Pure Berri Platinum that has the statue of Bayonetta and Luffy locking arms in respect.

A/N: WOO! This might be the second longest chapter I've done since the Konoha Bobobo Shorts Special Smosh #5. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as I will see you all next week.


End file.
